Animals
by Candle
Summary: Die Nachwirkungen von 'Fight the Future'. (H, MSR).


Titel: Animals  
Autor: Candle  
Kategorie: Humor, MSR  
Rating: G  
Spoiler: alles inklusive "Fight the Future"  
Autorenbemerkung I: Hier ein Beispiel dafür, was 7x FTF im Kino mit einem armen, verwirrten Geist anstellen können ...  
Autorenbemerkung II: Diese Story hier ist - wie alle meine dt. XF-Stories schon ein wenig ... angestaubt. Um nicht zu sagen echt antik. Vielleicht hat ja aber der ein oder andere doch ein wenig Vergnügen daran :-)  
  
  
  
Animals  
  
  
"Katzen."  
  
"Übernatürlich große Krokodile."  
  
"Passen Sie auf Ihre Wortwahl auf, Mulder."  
  
"Okay, ich meine selbstverständlich übernatürlich 'riesen'große Krokodile."  
  
*warnend* "Mulder ..."  
  
"Sie sind dran."  
  
"Seeungeheuer."  
  
"Ha, dann geben Sie also endlich zu, dass Big Blue doch existiert hat!"  
  
"Ich gebe gar nichts zu. Ich meine nur, dass wenn es die sich jeglichen wissenschaftlichen Bestätigungen entziehenden Geschichten von Big Blue nicht gegeben hätte, sie mich nicht an einem freien Wochenende mitten in die Wildnis geschleppt hätten nur um hinter diesem Hirngespinst hinterher zujagen, wir nicht mit dem Boot gekentert wären und die Rechnung hätten zahlen müssen, wir ..."  
  
*beschwichtigend* "Schon gut, schon gut. Trotzdem glaube ich noch immer, dass wenn wir nur noch ein klein wenig länger geblieben wären, wir Big Blue vielleicht doch noch zu Gesicht bekommen hätten."  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, ich bin wieder an der Reihe. Kreuzungen zwischen Bandwürmern und Menschen, wegen denen man gezwungen ist mitten im Sommer in Klärwerken herumzulaufen und in der Kanalisation herumzuschwimmen."   
  
*Pause.* "Scully, hören Sie sofort mit dem Grinsen auf."  
  
*betont unschuldig* "Ich? Aber Sie kennen mich doch Mulder. Ich grinse nie."  
  
"Also, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere - und wie Sie wissen habe ich ein photographisches Gedächtnis - dann haben Sie dafür, dass Sie angeblich nie grinsen damals auf dem Bürohaus in Dallas ein hervorragend schadenfrohes Grinsen hinbekommen."  
  
"Tja, ich hatte ja auch einen guten Lehrmeister."  
  
"Wollen Sie mich anmachen, Scully?"  
  
"Außerirdische Würmer."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Außerirdische Würmer. Damals in der Antarktis, oder erinnern sich Mr-ich-habe-ein- photographisches-Gedächtnis etwa nicht mehr daran?"  
  
"Wie könnte ich das je vergessen. Sie hätten mich fast erschossen."  
  
"Sie mich aber auch."  
  
"Ich war aber wenigstens nicht in der Lage abdrücken, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, wie Sie bei einer späteren Gelegenheit eindrucksvoll und recht schmerzhaft bewiesen haben."  
  
*einschmeichelnd* "Sie wissen doch Mulder, ich schieße nur auf Sie, wenn es zu Ihrem eigenen besten ist. Und seien Sie beruhigt, ich würde es immer wieder für Sie tun."  
  
"Danke, Scully. Jetzt geht es mir wirklich schon viel besser."  
  
"Und warum rücken Sie dann mit Ihrem Stuhl immer weiter von mir weg?"  
  
"Oh, war mir gar nicht aufgefallen."  
  
"Mulder, das ist jetzt wieder nah genug."  
  
"Kakerlaken."  
  
*ganz leise* "Etymologinnen ..."  
  
"Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Scully?"  
  
"Äh, nein. Gar nichts. Menschenmumifizierende, in der Dunkelheit leuchtende und angreifende Käfer."  
  
"Scully, fragen Sie sich nicht auch manchmal, wie diese kleinen Käfer die Menschen auf die Bäume raufbekommen haben?"  
  
*nachdenklich* "Jetzt wo Sie es sagen..."  
  
"Kleine Hunde, die mit Vorliebe Menschenfleisch fressen."  
  
"Das ist gemein, Mulder. Außerdem hat er das nur ein einziges Mal gemacht. Wenn Sie sich die Mühe gegeben hätten, ihn näher kennen zulernen hätten sie festgestellt, dass er ein ganz lieber Hund war." *trauriger* "Armer Queequeg..."  
  
*ablenkend* "Also mir gefallen eher größere Hunde."  
  
"Ach, vielleicht so wie der damals in der Antarktis?"  
  
"Ja. An so einen Hund könnte ich mich als Haustier gewöhnen. Allerdings würde ich ihn vorher auf außerirdische Würmer untersuchen lassen. Und ich würde ihn nicht nach einem Menschenfresser benennen."  
  
"Und welchen Namen würden Sie anstelle dessen bevorzugen?"  
  
"Ich dachte da mehr an einen poetischeren Namen ... wie z.B. 'Blue'?"  
  
"'Blue'? Wer würde seinem Hund ausgerechnet so einen Namen geben?"  
  
"Immer noch besser als Queequeg. Okay, ich bin noch mal dran. Wie wäre es dann mit parasitären Pilzen auf Siliziumbasis die in Vulkanen leben?"  
  
"Mulder, haben Sie sich bisher jemals gefragt, warum wir eigentlich immer bei Untersuchungen bezüglich des Verschwindens einer Forschungsgruppe auf parasitäre, menschenbefallende Lebensformen treffen und warum ausgerechnet in den ungünstigsten Momenten jedes Mal die Funkgeräte ausfallen müssen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, Scully. Muss wohl Schicksal sein."  
  
"Tote Elefanten."  
  
"'Tote' Elefanten? Scully, Sie sind raus. Denn wie schon das Adjektiv "tot" erahnen lässt, sind diese Tiere bereits nicht mehr am Leben, brauchen daher auch nicht mehr ausgerottet und von der Erdoberfläche verbannt zu werden und scheiden somit von vorne herein als Anwärter unserer Top Ten der verhasstesten und ausrottungswürdigsten Tierarten aus."  
  
"Ich bin nicht raus und bleibe dabei. Tote Elefanten. Mulder, ich habe nichts gegen die lebendigen Angehörigen dieser Spezies, aber wenn Sie jemals wieder von mir verlangen, eine Autopsie an einer Elefantenkuh durchzuführen ..."  
  
*grinst* "Alles klar. Das nächste Mal versuche ich Ihnen zu Abwechslung einen männlichen Elefanten zu besorgen... autsch, das hat weh getan!"  
  
"Unterschätzen Sie nie den Vorteil von Stahlkappen in Wildlederpumps, Mulder."  
  
"Bienen."  
  
*Pause.*  
  
*intensiven Blickkontakt aufnehmend* "Definitiv. Bienen."  
  
*leiser und sich leicht nach vorne beugend* "Scully, kann es sein, dass wir diesmal tatsächlich einer Meinung sind?"  
  
"Scheint so, Mulder."  
  
*Pause.*  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt daraus, Scully?"  
  
*Pause.*  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." *Schweigen. Längeres Schweigen. Noch längeres Schweigen.*  
  
*nach einem fast unhörbaren Seufzer* "Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir unsere Partie Schiffe Versenken von vorhin wieder aufnehmen?"  
  
*mit spürbarem Bedauern* "Gute Idee."  
  
"Aber nicht, dass Sie wieder schummeln."  
  
"Ich schummele nie, Mulder. Sie können es nur einfach nicht verlieren, das ist alles."  
  
"Sie wissen doch, ich gebe niemals auf, wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt habe."  
  
"Das will ich doch hoffen, Mulder. Das will ich doch hoffen."  
  
  
(Dezember '98) 


End file.
